


Nemesis's Revenge

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [4]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Revenge Sex, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemesis gets defeated by Mercury on the battlefield. She is reborn at the fountain, and quickly seeks him out to take her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nemesis caught Mercury in the jungle, both of them battered from a recent fight. She readied her weapon, and he raised his fists.

"Hey, wanna see me run around the world? Done!" Mercury shouted at the woman, laughing. She was unamused, stepping forward for a slash. In an instant, he was gone, and he appeared behind her. She felt a barrage of punches land on her back, flinging her into a nearby tree. She died instantly, and Mercury ran away laughing.

As Nemesis reappeared, the fountain's cool water running over her feet, she burned with rage. Determined to exact revenge, she sought out the Messenger, coming up behind him as he killed off a camp of cyclopes. He was still weak from the earlier fight, planning to return to his base immediately.

Nemesis hit his helmet with a glancing blow from her massive weapon, flinging it off of his head and into the foliage to the side, and revealing his short brown hair. She dropped her weapon, grabbing the collar of his chest piece, and pulling him closer.

He frantically spoke in an attempt to escape.

"You, uh, you might wanna run! My friends are coming, and they're all big, and have swords, and-" his rambling was cut short by a fist to the face.

"Be quiet, and accept your fate," the goddess calmly said. She pushed Mercury on his back, quickly sitting on his chest. She fumbled with her bottom garment, as Mercury shook in fear. It was unclasped, and she threw it to the side. Her white panties covering her core, she moved to straddle Mercury's face.

She smothered him with her panties, holding his nose shut so he would struggle against her center. The panties began to darken with liquid. As Mercury struggled for air, she started to hump him. After a few moments, his lungs burning, she had mercy. She stood up, and he gasped for air.

Nemesis slid her wet panties down her fishnet-clad legs. Her pink slit was revealed, as it sent lubrication down her legs. She turned to face down the man's body, her round ass filling Mercury's view as she sat down again. Her wet lips made contact with his again, her butt partially obstructing his nose. She enjoyed her victim's struggling to breathe, and rubbed her pussy around on his face for a moment.

"Lick me," Nemesis commanded coldly. Mercury grunted a negative. Nemesis, filled with rage, reached back and pinched his nose once again.

"Lick me and I will think about letting you breathe," the blind goddess said. Mercury, having no choice, began to lap up the sweet juices. As he plunged his tongue inside, quickly working to satisfy her and regain oxygen privileges, he managed to cause a moan to sound out. With this, Nemesis let go of his nose, speaking up again.

"If you stop licking, I will suffocate you to death." Mercury had no interest in dying in that manner, and so he kept licking to the best of his ability. Satisfied, Nemesis leaned down his body. She unclasped his belt, letting it fall to each side. Grasping the hem of his tunic, she pulled it up, revealing his shorts. She quickly pulled those down with his underwear, revealing his soft penis.

Nemesis leaned down, her full lips closing around it. She began to work on it, using her hands and her lips, rubbing his balls and shaft. It began to grow, and she continued to work on it. It slowly rose, maxing out its length at about six inches. She moaned into it suddenly as Mercury hit a good spot with his tongue.

The blind goddess rose to her feet once again, her pink slit incredibly wet. She stepped over his body, surveying his above-average cock. She was unsatisfied with his state of dress, however, and kneeled down to pull his bottoms all the way down his legs and throw them aside. She unclasped his chest armor, pulling him forward to slide it off of his body. Grabbing the tunic next, she slid it over his head, throwing it into the jungle. Completely naked now, his toned body turned Nemesis on even more. It shook in fear, as he tried to crawl backwards. Nemesis issued a quick command.

"Stop trying to escape. Any attempt will be met with severe punishment." On that last word, she pressed her fingertip to his tight hole. His eyes widened in fear, and she smiled at her work.

She had to close her lips around the man's member once again, as it was growing soft. Running her tongue along the shaft, then sliding the entire thing in between her lips, she managed to fully harden it once again. Quickly, she pushed Mercury flat on his back again, and stood over his lower body. Lowering herself, she put her hands on his chest, her knees resting beside his hips. Her wet entrance positioned at the head of his member.

She dropped, impaling herself on the hard cock. Her wet folds accepted it easily, as she slid further downwards. She moaned in pleasure, hungry for more. Continuing her descent, she made it to the base of the shaft. Her clitoris pressed into his pubic hair, his cock filling her up. Sitting here with her hole full of dick, she desired more. She quickly undid her top, popping it open and letting her breasts bounce free. She grabbed them, pinching the pink nipples hard.

Nemesis began to bounce up and down on the shaft, continuing to pinch her hard nipples. She moaned, long and loud, speeding up her movements. The cock slammed into her, over and over again. She continued speeding up, her moans rising in pitch. She abandoned one of her breasts to rub her clitoris eagerly. As she bounced, her moaning peaked, pleasure and satisfaction washing over her mind. Waves of pleasure originated from her wet hole, her entire body feeling hot.

Halfway through this, she heard Mercury groan, the convulsions of her soft folds causing his own climax. His semen shot deep inside her, mixing with her own lubrication. As the climax ended, both parties were exhausted, one much more satisfied than the other. Mercury felt disgusting, being used as a sex toy, forced to orgasm, threatened and dominated. As these thoughts washed over him, he felt Nemesis slide herself off of the shrinking cock. Juices leaked out of her, as she climbed up his body, straddling above his hips and leaning down to catch his lips with hers.

The taste of her pussy was still in his mouth, and as she kissed him she savored the taste. The taste of victory, the taste of revenge. She stood up, grabbing her sword again. With a swift movement, she brought it down on the man. A scream sounded through the woods, and Mercury's body disappeared as it was sent to be remade at his base.

She cleaned herself using a small stream that ran through the nearby trees. Re-dressing, she ran back towards the side of the map her team controlled. No one besides her and Mercury knew of what happened that day. Or, so they thought.


	2. A Deal Was Made, a Slave Was Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury gets blackmailed by Bellona, eventually leading to him being forced into anal. Not satisfied even with that, Bellona made him promise that he would become her prisoner if he came. Of course, that's exactly what happened.

Mercury was in the middle of a new battle, his rape having been a month ago. Each battle tended to last several months. He tried not to think about his experience much, just focusing on becoming better, fighting harder, helping his allies. Just now he was traveling through the jungle, planning to flank an enemy who was beating his ally in one of the large paths.

Before he could get into position, a voice came from the bushes to his side.

"Stop right there, Mercury." The voice was strong, and undoubtedly feminine. Bellona revealed herself, her gigantic sword resting on her shoulder. She was his enemy, and they had fought many times in this battle alone.

"What do you want?" Mercury asked, nervous and ready to fight.

"I know what happened the other day. With Nemesis." she smiled, while Mercury looked around anxiously.

"Oh crap, what do you want? I ... I don't-" he began to panic, unable to properly voice his thoughts.

"You're going to obey me now. If you disobey, everyone finds out what happened."

Mercury hung his head in shame, accepting his fate and hoping the goddess was not too cruel.

"First order. I want you completely naked, and on your knees."

The man hesitated, too afraid to act.

"I won't tell you again. Get naked."

Her commanding tone left no other option in his mind. He removed his armor piece by piece, pulling off his tunic, then his shorts. His soft penis dangled between his legs. He quickly covered it with his hands, before dropping to his knees.

"Now, kiss my feet," Bellona ordered, closing the distance between them. Her gigantic sword still loomed above them, her presence strong and terrifying. Mercury leaned over, pressing his lips to the exposed tops of her toes. Giving them a kiss, he rose back up.

"Get back down there, slut. You're not done yet," Bellona said, as she slipped the sandals off her feet. Mercury leaned over again, not certain what was expected of him. Bellona pushed her big toe into his mouth, demanding that he suck on it. Disgusted and humiliated, he could hardly believe what he was being forced to do. He complied, however, hoping she would let him be soon.

"Turn around, and show me your little hole, slut." Bellona issued her orders very directly, making the man feel almost right in following them. Her tone made her victim almost forget he was only following orders because she was blackmailing him.

He did as he was told, of course, and pointed his butt up in the air. His tight asshole was exposed to the air, and to the woman's scrutiny. Below it, his little ballsack dangled, tempting the cruel goddess. She laid her weapon aside, kneeling down behind the small messenger. Without any warning, she slapped his sack squarely. Mercury yelled out in surprise, to which Bellona said, "Keep quiet, slut, or I'll do much worse than slap your balls."

She grabbed the sack and began rolling the little objects softly. She enjoyed the way it fit within her palm. She gave it another couple of slaps, just for fun. Each one caused Mercury to grunt, as he tried to stifle his reactions. Moving up from his balls, Bellona touched her fingertip to the tight entrance. She rubbed along it lightly, pondering her options.

"Alright, slut. I'm going to fuck you in the ass. If you don't come in five minutes, I'll let you eat me out, and then you'll be free to go. Otherwise, you'll be staying with me for a few days."

Mercury's hope simultaneously dropped to the bottom of the ocean and soared beyond the sun. He had never been penetrated, he wasn't even sure if it was possible. And how was a woman planning to do that, anyway? At the same time, he thought surely he should be able to resist orgasm. If he didn't who knew what kind of terrible things she would do to him? Determined, he regained some of his strength.

Bellona produced a tan, phallic object from somewhere within her armor. Stepping through its attached harness, she managed to secure it between her legs, even over her heavy armor. She looked to Mercury's tight hole, and realized she'd never enter that without lubrication.

"Come here, slut. You're gonna suck my cock."

Mercury, utterly confused, turned on his knees. He looked up at her, her 7 inch strap on staring him in the face. He suddenly understood how she planned to fuck him, and seeing the monster in his face demoralized him. He didn't get much of a chance to think, as Bellona grabbed his short hair and rammed the dick into his mouth. It quickly made him gag, and he started to feel like he couldn't breathe. Panicking, he pulled away, but failed to fight Bellona's strong grip. She did not relent, pushing the cock deeper into him. After a few seconds of holding him all the way down on her strap on, she released him, and he quickly slid himself off the monster.

"That should suffice. Get on your knees again, it's time to get fucked."

Mercury reluctantly complied, his asshole once again pointing into the air. Bellona took her position, grabbing his hips and aligning the head of her strapon with the man's tight entrance.

"Beg for it, slut. Beg for my cock!"

"Please, Bellona, fuck me!"

"Good enough," Bellona said, and thrusted hard. The head lodged itself firmly in the man's hole, and he grunted loudly. Bellona smiled, and pushed harder. He let out a moan as the cock reached his prostate, putting pressure on it like he had never felt before. Bellona knew exactly what she was doing, and kept going. She slapped his ass hard, the pain stimulating him further. The strap on wasn't even halfway in yet, and Mercury was moaning and panting, struggling to keep his cool. Bellona's cock finally disappeared fully inside Mercury. She didn't stop to admire her work, instead beginning to thrust hard. She had one goal, to make the boy come. It wouldn't be hard, for an inexperienced guy like him. In fact, on the third thrust, as she was just starting to build up a little bit of force, Mercury moaned especially loudly and his cock twitched. She kept going, as his load shot out onto the ground. She kept going, thrusting in and out, slapping his ass occasionally. This continued for another fifteen seconds.

Satisfied, she slid out of him, her own juices becoming distracting. She discarded the strap on as her victim's body twitched from the new sensations. She walked around to his face, kneeling down and grabbing his chin. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "Looks like you belong to me now, slut. We'll be heading back to my place shortly, but first you're going to satisfy me."

Bellona carefully removed her greaves, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and chest piece, leaving her crimson tunic to cover her body. Pushing Mercury on his back, she stood up. Reaching under her tunic, she grabbed the cloth of her panties, and slid them down her legs. They were soaking wet, and matched the crimson color of her other cloth. Stepping out of the panties, she tossed them over Mercury's cock carelessly. She then stepped over his face, dropping to her knees. Her tunic obscured his view of the outside world, Bellona's wet folds filling his vision.

She did not hesitate to meet her pussy to his lips, silently demanding he lick her. He did just this, lapping up her slick juices, the sweet taste filling his mouth. She raised the red garment, bundling it up at her hips. Holding it with her left hand, her right slipped down to her clitoris. She began to rub it eagerly, letting moans fill the air. Mercury continued his work on her soft lips, doing his best to please her. He had no intention of incurring her wrath.

As she rode his face, her hand stimulating her clit, she climaxed hard into his mouth. The sweet juices flowed as her hole tightened and convulsed, the pleasure washing over her mind. She dismounted him, retrieving her panties and putting them on. She then commanded her slave to stand, piling her arms and armor in his hands.

"Carry these for me, slut, and follow me. If you attack me or try to escape, everyone will hear of what has happened."

Mercury reluctantly followed her, back to her team's base of operations. Night was falling, and both sides of the fight were returning to their bases to rest. Past a phoenix and into the trees nearby, there was a cave leading into a small hill. It seemed to go deep, and Bellona pushed him towards it. He fell in and was nearly crushed by the armor. The drop was a good 8 feet.


End file.
